Love Will Find a Way
by explosive0berry
Summary: Simba and Nala are from two rivaling prides. However they meet accidentally and fall in love, but Mufasa does not let Simba see Nala, for he fears she has her father's evil inside her. Simba and Nala realizing their love, try to solve the troubles between the prides.
1. Rivaling Prides

**AN: Hey my fellow grasshoppers! HOW WE ALL DOING? ... no...? 'kay. Umm so here's my next story. I decided to make it like Romeo and Juliet action, but with****Simba and Nala****, but I am adding a bunch of my own jazz too. I will be doing some POVs in this story.****Summary: Simba and Nala are from two rivaling prides. However they meet accidentally and fall in love, but Mufasa does not let Simba see Nala, for he fears she has her father's evil inside her. Simba and Nala realizing their love, try to solve the troubles between the prides.**

* * *

1. Rivaling Prides  
POV: Third Person

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. Animals all over the Pridelands began awaking from their slumbers. The prince, still a very young cub, with a golden brown pelt and deep charming auburn eyes, ran up to the top of Pride Rock. Amazed by the biodiversity across the lands, every morning he would come out and watch over the lands that would soon be his.

"Simba…?" A deep voice was heard behind him. It was King Mufasa, Simba's father. "Simba, what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Dad, I always do this." He said not taking his eyes of the beautiful land.

"Simba, would you like to come on the morning runs with me today?" The king asked his son. Simba jumped around in excitement. A blue and white Hornbill, Zazu, the king's majordomo, was on the Mufasa's shoulder, and was not one for this idea. Simba aggravated him to a point where he wanted to explode, although he didn't say anything.

"Oh, you mean it?" He cried.

"Yes, I think it's time you see what being king is like." He said walking off, motioning for the young prince to follow.

"Wow, I feel like a king already!" Simba cried, walking next to his dad. Mufasa chuckled. The prince began running ahead of his dad with excitement. When Mufasa caught up, Simba's focus was on something in the distance.

"Simba slow down! The morning runs requires focus to everything that's going on, you have-

"Hey dad, who are those guys?" Simba interrupted pointing a claw at a big lion and three lionesses behind him. "I've never seen them around..." He added narrowing his eyes.

"Simba go back to the den." King Mufasa muttered, recognizing the approaching lions.

"But dad, I wanna-

"Simba go! Now!" Mufasa said sternly. "Zazu, go get Sarabi and 3 other lionesses, and bring them to me right away." He added.

"Yes sire!" Zazu flew off in a panic also recognizing the group.

* * *

"Queen Sarabi!" Zazu flew in the den after Simba. "Yes Zazu?" She asked politely.

"The rivals... they're here again! King Mufasa needs you and three others!" He said hovering in front of the Queen. She quickly, but calmly got up, and looked around the den.

"Zuri, Keanna, and Jasiri, follow me. I'll explain on the way." She said calling the prides' three strongest lionesses. "Kono, will you watch Simba?" She asked an adolescent lioness. With a nod from Kono, Sarabi and the lionesses were off.

"Do you know whats going on, Kono?" Simba asked.

"Yep..." Kono answered her brown eyes filled with fear. Simba stared at her for a couple moments.

"Well..?" He finally said.

"What?"

"Who is it? Tell me what's going on!" Simba cried urging to know more.

"I can't Prince Simba. You're too young to understand, although maybe if you're lucky your father will explain it to you." She smiled.

Simba ran to the exit of the den, and tried to see what was going on. Unfortunately, it was too far away.

* * *

King Mufasa, Queen Sarabi, and the other lionesses approached the mighty lion and his backup.

"Ah, King Mufasa... it's a pleasure to see you." The lion said his tone hiding his hatred.

"King Kondo, you were banished from these lands! We will not start a war today." King Mufasa boomed bravely.

"Yes, but you see... I have not come for war... today." He let his voice drip quietly.

"Then why have you come?" Mufasa said angrily.

"I have come to inform you that the princess- my daughter -of the Gizalands has been born a couple months ago." He said his green eyes flashing.

"So?" Mufasa asked, confused but brave.

"Well I was thinking since she is about the age of your son-

"Don't involve my son!" Mufasa roared, interrupting Kondo. "As a cub he shall not be involved over the rivalry of the Pridelands." He added with fury in his voice.

"Now Mufasa you get angry too easily. As I was saying, your son and my daughter could possibly be the future King and Queen of our prides…together." He suggesting, trying to sound trustworthy, but Mufasa didn't buy it.

"No! We trusted you before and your pride lied to us. We will show no more mercy for you, nor your pride." Mufasa roared.

"Now leave..." He added.

King Kondo and the lionesses turned to return home, but not before Kondo could give his rival one last glare, his eyes flashing evil again.

"This isn't over." He said slowly, as Mufasa watched him disappear into the distance. He sighed and turned to the lionesses.

"Thank you." He said to them as he nuzzled his mate, and began walking back to Pride Rock.

_This isn't over..._

_This isn't over..._

_This isn't over..._

* * *

**AN: aye, so how was that for a first chapter? Please review! Why, it's those kind reviews that keep me writing. THANK YOU.(:**


	2. Simba Knows

**AN: Hehe well, school ends tomorrow, so I'm gonna be updating a lot more! Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter!**

* * *

2) Simba Knows

**POV:**Third Person

As Kondo returned to the den in the Gizalands, his daughter ran up to him. Nala had sparkling green eyes, and a tan pelt like her father. She was one of the most beautiful lionesses you would ever see.

"Father, I don't wanna marry the prince." She started. "What if he's a total jerk, and is completely inept of doing anything that I find fun or interesting!"

"Oh Nala, you won't have to worry about that...the king refused." He said walking further into the den. He laid down, as Nala let out a sigh of relief. She ran up to him and put her paws on his shoulders.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Leave daddy to think, Nala." He said gently pushing her off with his muzzle. "Why don't you go play with your cousin?" He suggested.

"Okay." She said. "Bye daddy." She gave him a kiss, and ran to find her friends.

* * *

Down by the small river was Nala's cousin, Baraka. He had teal eyes and a brown tuft of fur on the top of his head, however his pelt was lighter than Nala's.

"Hey Nala!" Baraka said.

"Hey Baraka." She said as she sat down to get a drink of water.

"So when's the wedding?" Baraka said holding in a laugh. He also thought this Simba guy was a total creep, although he had never met him.

"What?" She asked finishing her drink.

"The arranged marriage...?" He asked. "When is it?"

"There's not going to be one." She said. "Father said; King Mufasa refused." She said rolling her eyes. "He is way too protective, but I mean what is he worried about? He lives in the safest place in Africa." She spat.

"Well maybe Simba's just so stupid, his father is afraid he's gonna kill himself by accident." Baraka said jokingly. He and Nala laughed together at Baraka's joke.

* * *

When Mufasa returned to the den, Simba crashed into his leg.

"Dad! What happened?" Simba asked with the cutest face he could possible make. Simba always made this face when he wanted to persuade his father into something.

"Simba let's take a walk." Mufasa said leaving the den, Simba following behind him. He sighed.

"Simba, that lion was the King Kondo, king of the Giza Pride."

"The Giza Pride…? Where is that?" Simba asked curiously.

"Not very far from here." He said.

"Why were they here?" Simba asked eager to learn more. Mufasa, scared to tell his son more, hesitated.

"Well you see Simba, long, long ago- even before your grandfather was born- the Giza Pride and our pride was one big pride." He said.

"Really?" Mufasa nodded.

"Well then...what happened?" Simba asked. "How come we aren't a pride anymore?" He added.

"Well, the former king of their pride...well..." Mufasa trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Well he lied, Simba, and he and his lionesses killed your great, great grandfather along with destroying the lands. It took years and years to get the Pride Lands back to the way it was." Mufasa sighed.

"We just can't let anything like that happen again. You understand don't you Simba?" Mufasa said.

"Yeah, I think I do." Simba frowned.

"Okay, run along now..." Mufasa changed his mood. Simba smiled at him, and began to run off.

"And Simba..." Simba turned around. "Never, ever, go there, got it?" Mufasa asked.

"No problem." Simba said with a smile, before running off to find his friend. He wanted- no- he absolutely _needed_to go check out this Giza place.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Who knows? Maybe, I'll be nice and update either today or tomorrow. :D**

**Btw- sorry if you found this chapter boring, but ill tell you its gonna start getting spicy... you just have to wait! :D**

**Alright stay beautiful ;)**


	3. Simba's in Love

**AN: sorry if the Juma part is confusing. He needs to be neutral for a reason.**

3) Simba's in Love

**POV: **Third person

* * *

Simba's friend Juma was sitting by the waterhole when he arrived. Juma had midnight blue eyes and a chocolate brown coat. He had a black tuft of fur on his head. Juma was and wasn't part of the pride. His father is part of the Gizalands, but his mother is part of the Pridelands. Technically, he is welcome in both prides, but he usually stays with Simba in the Pridelands. He took no part, nor sides in the rivalry.

"Hey Juma!" Simba ran up to his friend.

"Simba, hey!" Juma said nicely.

"The Gizalands, will you take me?" Simba asked quickly.

"Gizalands? Why me?" He asked.

"Because you are allowed in there, and you know the way!" Simba pleaded.

"Oh I don't know, Simba." Juma sighed.

"Please, please, please!" Simba begged.

"Fine!" Juma decided walking off. "But if I get caught sneaking you-

"We won't get caught relax!" Simba rolled his eyes, and ran ahead of Juma. "Well come on!"

"Simba wait, you don't even know where you're going!"

* * *

Simba and Juma had arrived at the Gizalands border.

"Is that it?" Simba asked, as he and Juma hid behind a boulder. Simba pointed a claw at four lionesses outside a cave.

"Yep, I don't know where the rest of them are though." Juma said, and then someone tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes widened, as he turned around.

"Hey Juma, whose this?" She said. It was Juma's friend, Alaani. She was his friend from the Giza pride.

"Alaani! Uh, this is... Hasani, my..."

"Cousin!" Simba suddenly finished. "I'm his cousin." He smiled a smile a bit to wide.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cousin." She said.

"Well... I do." Juma laughed nervously.

"Why are you hiding behind a rock?" She asked suspiciously.

"Umm, Hasani gets... shy." He lied. Alaani stared at the both of them.

"Wow Hasani, you look a lot like Prince Simba of the Pridelands." She observed.

"You've seen him?" Simba asked.

"Yeah. Well anyway, nice to meet you Hasani. Bye Juma." Alaani said walking off. As soon as she was gone, both cubs took a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" Simba said.

"Yeah, now let's sneak you in." Juma said looking over the rock. "Follow me."

Suddenly Alaani returned. "Juma, I need to talk to you." She said grabbing him and pulling him away from who she thought was Juma's cousin. When Simba began to follow, she stopped.

"Umm, privately." Simba backed up, and after a couple of moments they were gone. Simba sighed as he sat alone.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

* * *

**POV: **Simba

I turned around to find the most beautiful sight, I had ever laid eyes on. It was a cub- no, oh no, it couldn't have been. No cub is _that_stunning. It had to be an angel, my imagination, maybe. It just couldn't be real. I couldn't speak; all I could do was stare at her like an idiot.

"I'm Nala." She said after I didn't answer. I heard of her before, she was the princess.

"I'm uh... Hasani." I said still staring into her sparking green eyes. "Juma's cousin."

"Juma doesn't have a cousin?" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes he does!" I answered a little to quickly.

"No... he doesn't." She gave me an odd look.

"Yes he does!" I argued, although it was hard fighting with someone so alluring.

"Look 'Hasani', I was talking to Juma a few days ago, and he told me he had no siblings or relatives!" I was busted then. "Now tell me who you really are!" She demanded.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." I said walking closer.

"I'm not promising anything." She said frowning. I sighed.

"I'm Simba, Prince Simba." I said cautiously. She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Dad!" She cried suddenly, and began to run off. I jumped on her and covered her muzzle with my paw.

"Shhh! Please, Nala, you can't tell anyone I'm here!" I lifted my paw to let her speak.

"Why ARE you here?" She asked angrily. "…and let me up!" She demanded.

* * *

**POV:**Nala

Okay, so Prince Simba isn't as ugly as Baraka and I predicted. He was actually kind of - no, _very_-attractive. He sure was stupid though. What kind of prince sneaks into an enemy's pride?

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to hurt anybody, but my dad told me about this place, and I... I just _had_to see it!" He said. I could see the sincerity in his charming auburn eyes. The more time I spent looking at him, the more I fell for him.

I was about to answer when I saw my dad approaching not too far away.

"Nala…?" Simba asked. All of a sudden, I didn't want my dad to see Simba.

"My dad's coming! Hide, quickly!" I warned him. He swiftly hid his body behind a large nearby rock.

When my dad approached my heart was pumping so loud, I almost thought he could hear it. "Nala, who was that cub?" He asked.

"What cub?" I asked him, panicking. He moved past me toward Simba's hiding spot. I had to think fast.

"Oh my eye, my eye!" I cried. My dad whipped his head toward me and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked back to me. I could see from my open eye Simba took my dad's distraction to try to escape.

"I think there's something in it!" I lied. My dad took a hold of my head, and looked carefully at it.

"Well, I don't see anything." He said still observing it. Suddenly, Simba, stepped on a twig, alarming my dad.

"What was that?" He said turning around.

"Ow, ow! Dad, my eye!" I cried again. He ran back to me. "Lets get your mom to look at it." He said walking off. I turned to Simba, who looked at me with a sad expression, as if he didn't want to leave. "Go" I mouthed, and followed my father.

With that Simba left back to his home, and I thought I would never see him again.

* * *

**AN: Well, how was it? The two love pickles finally met! I'm so mean, separating them so****quickly. Well, gotta keep the readers interested! Hated it? Loved it? Well, lemme just say it's only gonna get better! Please review! :D I love them so much!(:****HAVE A GREAT SUMMAH.(:**


	4. A Gift For Nala

**AN: Thanks to all you who reviewed my last chapter. Anyone take note that Juma didn't come back? Haha well you'll find out in this chapter. Btw sorry it took so long to update, I've been on vacation with the fam(: hahaha yes I did just say fam.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Gift For Nala

**POV: **Third Person

Simba had successfully made it home without being caught. He slumped down on the edge of the waterhole. He looked at his reflection and sighed deeply.

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Juma approached behind him. "Hey, what happened to you anyway? Why did you leave?" He added.

"What do you mean me? Where did you go?" Simba asked a little mad.

"It's a long story, I ended up getting my paw stuck in..." He stopped; Simba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Forget it, I'm sorry." He shook his paws. "But why _did_you leave so quickly? I thought you wanted to explore or something like that." Juma asked.

"Well, you see I met a cub." Simba said.

"You met a cub?" Juma asked.

"I met a cub." Simba confirmed with a matter-of-fact tone.

"But, it wasn't just a cub dude, it was an angel!" He added in awe.

"Oh Simba, please don't go all Romeo on me." Juma sighed.

"I'm serious! It was love!" Simba clenched on to Juma's shoulders. "I can feel it!" He cried.

"Simba, you're taking this _way _too seriously." Juma chuckled. "I mean, you're an eight month old cub, and you're freaking out over a girl you just met!"

Simba slowly removed his paws, getting what his friend was saying."Yeah, you're right." He took a deep breath.

"What's her name, anyway?" Juma asked.

"Nala..." Simba said. "I left because her father almost saw me, and I didn't want to-

"Woah, hold it- did you say Nala, as in Princess Nala?" Simba nodded.

"Simba! You saucy boy!" Juma gasped with a smile. "I am truly proud of you."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said! I think it's good now!" Juma interrupted.

"Why'd did you change your mind?" Simba asked.

"Well because, if you and Nala fall in love maybe your dad will let the pride become one again! It's good for everyone!" Juma cried.

"How?"

"Well, you will have Nala, I will have my parents together again, and now the Giza Pride won't have to starve!" Juma grinned.

"They don't have any food?" Simba cried. Juma shook his head. Simba thought for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I'm going back tomorrow." He decided.

"You are?"

"Yes, and-"

"Simba, time for lunch!" Queen Sarabi called from the den.

"...and I'm gonna bring her something." Simba said before running off to the den with his friend behind him.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Simba took a big leftover chunk of Zebra, and snuck out to Nala's pride. It was risky, but that wasn't enough to stop Simba.

"Juma!" Simba stopped his friend who was walking to the waterhole. He plopped the meat down to talk. Juma stepped back.

"Where are you taking that?" He asked.

"To give to Nala. You said her pride rarely gets food right?" Simba asked.

"Well yeah, but... all right." Juma shrugged with a chuckled.

"Anyway, I need you to cover for me. If anyone asks for me-_especially_my parents- just say you're playing hide-and-seek with me." Simba ordered. "Got it?" He asked.

"Yup!" Juma said. "You and me, hide-and-seek." He confirmed.

"Okay, wish me luck." Simba picked up the meat and ran off.

"Be safe!" Juma called back waving to him before sighing. "The crazy things we do for love." He said to himself.

* * *

"Mom, did you catch anything for lunch?" Nala asked the queen as she and the hunting party entered the den.

"No baby, not this time." Her mother sighed.

"Awe, seriously?" Nala cried. Her mother nodded sadly. Nala groaned with hunger. "Well, better luck tonight." She added leaving the den.

Nala walked along the side of the river. She was so hungry it hurt. The last meal she had was a baby wildebeest yesterday for lunch. She was lucky there aren't many members of her pride, but even with the amount they have, the meal didn't last very long.

She laid down in a depressed manner.

"Psst... Nala." She shot her head up, and looked around. After a couple moments Simba appeared  
dragging Zebra meat from behind a bush.

He dropped it out of his mouth, and smiled at Nala, who stared wide eyed at him. "Hey!" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Nala cried quickly.

"I brought you something." Simba sang, pushing his gift toward Nala. She stared down at it.

"I don't get it." She looked worryingly at Simba, who sighed.

"My friend told me that you don't get a lot of food around here." Simba smiled pushing the food closer to Nala. "So... here!" He said.

Nala looked at Simba, then excitedly at the food, and then back at Simba. "You really didn't have to do that." She smiled sweetly at him.

Simba didn't know what to say. It was true, what Nala had said, he didn't have to do this for her, but something made him.

"Why though? Why did you risk going into an enemies pride, just to give food to some girl you barley know?" Nala asked still smiling.

"I- I-" Simba stumbled for words. He didn't know the answer for her questions.

"It's okay, I should be grateful for this, and I am! Thank you so much!" She nuzzled him quickly under his chin.

"Well I better get home; it was nice seeing you again!" Simba smiled beginning to sneak off back to his home.

"Hey wait!" Nala cried. Simba turned around.

"You wanna... meet up...? You know somewhere we don't have to sneak around." Nala asked nervously. Simba smiled at her.

"I would love too." He said looking dreamily into her eyes. "How about that big hill that neither of our prides own?" Simba suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there around...noon?" She asked. Simba nodded with a smile. "Bye." He said, not wanting to leave anymore.

"Thanks again." She whispered, although she really didn't have too. In a couple seconds, Simba was gone. She sighed. _That was so sweet of him_. She thought to herself. Nala was really starting to like Simba. He was caring, sweet, handsome, and definitely brave, going from pride to pride like that. She honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow. Nala returned to her food, and eagerly stuffed it down. Of course she felt bad that she wasn't sharing with the rest of the pride, or at least her parents, but how would she explain where she got it? Oh, that's right, she couldn't.

In a couple minutes, Nala had eaten every single piece of meat off of the Zebra part. All that was left was a couple clean bones.

"And what do I do with you?" She asked the bone, who _obviously _didn't answer. Nala looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then quickly shoved the bone into the river, and quietly walked away.

* * *

**AN: I felt as if Simba went a little love crazy in this chapter, but you know… what are you gonna do? I'll update soon this week!**


	5. Simba's 'Date'

**AN: Sorry I've been pretty busy, but I always am happy to make time to write about my favorite LK couple! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Simba's 'Date'  
POV: Third Person

Simba once again had made it back home without being caught. _Wow, crossing borders is getting a lot easier now. _He thought.

"Hey, Simba!" Juma jumped behind him causing Simba to jump a little. "How'd she like your gift?" He asked.

"She loved it so much; she wants to see me again! I have a 'date' tomorrow." Simba said as he began to walk toward Pride Rock.

"A date?" Juma asked following beside him.

"Well, I don't what she calls it, but for me it's a date." Simba gave Juma a sneaky smile.

"Ah, Simba, Simba, Simba." Juma shook his head with a smile. "Guessing you need me to cover for you again?" He added.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it." Simba chuckled. "Just use the same excuse." He added.

"You got it buddy!" Juma gave Simba a pat on the back. He stopped Simba and put his paws on his shoulders. "I am so proud of you!" He said. "Little Simmy's growing up!" He cried as he continued to walk.

"Little Simmy? I'm a month younger than you!" Simba gave him a funny look.

"Yeah, yeah." Juma playfully rolled his eyes.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun came up, Simba ran to the entrance of the den. _Come on sun, rise, RISE! _He rolled over in anticipation.

"What should I bring her?" Simba whispered to himself. "A flower! Yes, just to show her, I'm awesome." Simba said cockily to himself.

Suddenly a small ball of light rose over the horizon. Simba jumped up and down on his paws.

"Yes!" Simba yelled as the sun had fully risen. "Oops." He realized he had woken up a couple lionesses.

* * *

About an hour after breakfast, Simba ran up to his mother. "Umm, mom?" Simba asked.

"Yes, Simba?" Sarabi looked at her son.

"Will you... give me a bath?" He smiled.

"A bath…?" Sarabi had a confused look on her face. "But Simba, you hate baths!" She said.

"I know, I just feel really sticky this morning." Simba lied.

"Well, sure!" Sarabi said, as Simba hesitantly jumped into his mother's arms.

Simba tried his best not to squirm, but he hated the feeling of a bath so much. "Okay." Sarabi said letting go of Simba. He jumped to the ground.

"Thanks!" He cried running out of the den. _Oh, that was disgusting! _Simba thought to himself.

Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a stunning flower with white and pink petals, and a bright orange middle. _That's perfect_!

Simba took one of the flowers from the bunch, and swiped the stem with his claw. "Oh, she's gonna love this!" Simba said to himself. _Well, I better get going. _Simba put the stem of the flower in his mouth and began his way to the rendezvous spot.

* * *

When Simba arrived, Nala was already there. He couldn't help but notice how even _more_ admirable she looked. "Hi, Simba!" She said with the cutest tone.

Simba dropped the flower in front of her. "Hey, Nala, I brought you this." He said with a shy smile sitting next to her.

"Oh, it's beautiful! I don't I've seen anything so pretty!" She cried smiling at the flower.

_I have. _Simba said in his head referring to Nala.

"Thank you!" She smiled sweetly at Simba, but then it turned to a slight frown. "But I don't have anything to give to you." She frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Simba said giving Nala his best smile. He didn't need gifts from Nala. Actually her being with him was a gift enough.

Nala smiled again at Simba. Her smile always brought joy to his heart whenever he saw it, or even _thought_ about it. Suddenly, Nala pounced on Simba pinning him down without a struggle. She giggled.

"Pinned ya!" She said. She let Simba up. "I just wasn't ready!" He said.

"Are you ready now?" Nala asked.

"Yeah, why-

He was cut off by Nala pouncing, and pinning him down once again. Simba had a determined look on his face, and he tried to flip Nala, which he succeeded at, although he failed at pinning her again. Nala pushed his shoulders against the ground with a smug smile. Simba stared at her with disbelief in his auburn eyes.

"What?" She asked, even though she knew why he was staring her.

"You… how do you do that?" Simba asked.

"Hard to belief right? You'd someone with skills like this would be an amazing huntress, with a _mother_ that's an amazing huntress." Nala got off of him. Simba mouth gaped a little. He was thinking something of that.

"Well, she's not _really_ my mother." Nala frowned a little.

"She's not?" Simba asked.

"No, my mother died a long time ago, a little time after I was born." She paused to take a deep breath. "But don't get me wrong, I love my step-mom. I just miss her a lot." Nala lowered her. Simba put a paw on Nala's back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Nala." He said. Nala put on a quick smile. "Oh, whatever, I don't wanna this day to be filled with sadness." She said happily. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I definitely don't wanna sit here and do nothing!" Simba once again tired to pin Nala. He pounced with all his might, but Nala seemed to win every time.

"Okay, enough of that game." He playfully pushed Nala off for the twentieth time. After a moment of silence, Simba tapped Nala lightly on the arm. "Tag you're it!" He cried running off.

"Hey!" Nala cried chasing after him. She decided to trick him. When he wasn't looking, Nala quietly but quickly ran past him, and then hid behind a large bush.

"Hey, where'd ya go?" Simba asked. Nala crept up behind him, and whispered in his ear. "Tag… you're it!" She said running off, but not before pocking Simba on the arm. "Okay, no fair!" He laughed and ran after Nala. Together they laughed, and chased after one another, until it started to get late.

"Well, I better get home, I don't think me and Juma would be playing hide-n-seek for _this_ long." Simba laughed.

"What?" Nala giggled.

"Well, you see… ah never mind!" Simba and Nala both laughed again. Simba enjoyed that cute laugh so much.

"I had fun today, Simba." Nala smiled.

"Same! I would love to do this another time, how about tomorrow?" He suggested.

"I would love that!" She decided. "Bye Simba!" She said sweetly, and ran off back to her pride, but not before taking the beautiful flower Simba had gave her in her mouth.

"Bye Nala!" Simba said heading home as well.

* * *

When Nala returned, Baraka was waiting for her. "Nala, where have you been?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh uh, flower… searching!" She said dropping her gift.

"Ooh pretty flower." Baraka reached to touch it, but Nala gently slapped his paw.

"Don't touch it!" She cried. Baraka quickly pulled his hand back. He laughed a little. "What's your problem? It's just a flower! It's not like someone gave it to you!" He chuckled, this made Nala's eyes widen a little. "Now lemme see it!" He insisted.

"No way! This one's special." She said walking into the den leaving Baraka with an odd look on his face. _Something's going on, and I'm gonna find out what it is. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I will give you a heads up. In the next two chapters, lions will get hurt, and some lions will die, but you know it's the circle of life. *winks* **

**Hasta la próxima vez, mi hermosa lectores!**


	6. Baraka Finds Out

**AN: Okay so just saying in case you didn't know I DO NOT own the plot for like the chapter 7. (Which is the chapter after this) It's gonna be sort of similar to the original movie Romeo and Juliet. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Baraka Finds Out  
**POV: Third Person**

It has been five months since Simba and Nala's first 'date', as Simba likes to call it. They had planned to see eachother every day, and that's exactly what they did. They were now both adolescents. Nala had grown very fond of Simba, and not too long ago began to feel sudden love for him. Simba who was in love the day they met, was falling deeper in love everyday he saw her, although neither of them had told the other their true feelings yet.

Baraka suspicion of Nala seeing someone was growing larger each day she had disappeared. A month or two ago he figured out it was Simba, Prince Simba. Oh how he hated him, brainwashing Nala like he owns her. He thinks he's all that. He had been studying Nala's actions throughout the day, sneaking in and out of the pride. Then one day he decided to follow her.

* * *

Baraka poked his head out from behind a bush, as Simba and Nala talked. He had caught them in the middle of their conversation.

"...been gone every day. You know, my cousin is really close to figuring us out." Nala said. Simba sighed.

"I don't know how we're gonna do this..." He said sadly. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I know, but these past months have been the most fun I've had." Nala said sadly.

"Tell me about it! Sometimes I can't sleep at night because I can't wait until the next day!" He and Nala laughed softly. Baraka rolled his eyes, with a small groan.

"Maybe, we should skip a couple days." Nala suggested with a frown. "Just so our prides don't get too suspicious." Simba sighed and took a couple moments to reply.

"Alright... three days?" Simba suggested. There was a moment of silence.

"Ehh." They groaned in unison.

"Okay, two days." They decided. Nala looked up to see that it was getting sort of late.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in two days." Nala smiled, but Simba noticed the hint of sadness in her tone.

"Bye Nala." Simba said giving her a hug, and with that Nala began to walk off. Baraka not wanting Nala to catch him ran home. When he returned he sat and waited for his cousin's return.

Nala casually walked through like nothing happened. She was going to get a drink, but Baraka stopped her. "Okay, Nala. Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked angrily, even though he knew.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Why are you sneaking in and out of the pride?" Nala's eyes widened. How did Baraka know about this?

"Uh... I'm not...?" Nala tried, she was really stuck now.

"Okay, come on you don't have to lie! I know all about your little scam. Sneaking off with Prince Simba, how could you do such a thing?" Baraka raised his voice. Nala didn't know what to say. "You even told me earlier that you thought he was a good for nothing stuck up prince!" Baraka shouted.

"I know- and I - I-

"You're not in love with him... are you?" He asked.

"Pffhhh, no way- I..." Nala had an unconvincing look on her face.

Baraka let out a disapproving gasp. "No! No, no, no, no!" He shouted. "This cannot happen! You need to be stopped before this gets worse!" Baraka ran off to the den to find the king, and Nala knew exactly where he was going.

"Don't you dare! Baraka stop!" Nala chased after him. She pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. He was stronger than Simba, but still not strong enough to beat her. This time Nala didn't ease her press on her opponent's shoulders like she does with Simba, so Baraka couldn't push her off. He gave her a dirty look.

"Let me up!" He spat.

"No!" Nala shouted.

"Okay, just what is going on here?" King Kondo came over with an annoyed tone.

"Uncle Kondo! Nala has been-

Nala put her paw over Baraka's muzzle.

"Now that's enough! Nala let your cousin up, so he can speak!" Kondo said harshly. Nala gave Baraka a look of anger, as she let him up.

"Nala has been sneaking around and meeting Prince Simba! AND she's in love with him!" Baraka said. Kondo didn't say anything, but he did harshly grab Nala's paw and dragged her roughly into the den. She gave Baraka one last look of anger, but Baraka looked at her disappointingly. _His poor cousin, brainwashed by this stupid prince. He was gonna kill that boy. Once he's dead, Nala will be cured. I'll make Uncle Kondo so proud!_ He thought to himself. _And Nala will be free of Simba's… love control!_

* * *

"Okay, everyone out of the den! I want to speak with my daughter _alone_." Nala could tell her father was angry.

Once everyone was gone, she tried to explain, but was cut off by her father hitting her across the face.

"Ow! Dad! That hurt! What's your problem!" She cried.

"How could you fall in love with the prince of the PrideLands!" Kondo yelled.

"But you said we should become mates before!" Nala argued. Kondo groaned.

"You stupid child! I didn't want you to fall in love with him! I wanted you to become his mate, gain his trust, and then his pride would be easier to take over!" King Kondo hit his daughter again, sending her back.

"Ow! Dad! Stop!" She cried with sudden tears falling from her green eyes.

"How could you betray your pride like that! You are the future queen, so stop this love nonsense! You are to stay in the den, and shall never see Simba again." Kondo said. "You are not to socialize with anyone, but your mother and I. Now go! Further into the den!" But Nala didn't move. She was too shocked with her father's abusive actions and words toward her. He roughly pushed Nala towards the shadows in the back of the den.

On his way out he turned back to bruised Nala. "You may come out, when you learn to be a worthy daughter." He spat, leaving Nala and two lionesses to guard her.

Nala curled up in the corner. She wanted to end her life right now! _This isn't fair!_ She thought to  
herself. _How could father be so cruel? How could I never see Simba again? Oh, Simba! He's gonna return in two days, and when you're not there he's gonna think you stood him up! He's gonna hate you! No! Don't think that, Nala. He'll know something's wrong._Her thoughts and questions bounced around her head, as she continued to cry out her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hallelujah! This is probably the fastest update I have ever made! Haha, okay well anyway, please review! I should update soon because I'm excited to write the next chapter! It's gonna be gooooood! Well, that's my opinion, but I hope you all like it too! :D **

**Catch ya later! If you give meh a good throw! **


	7. The Fight

**AN: I'm really proud of how this story is coming out! :D I hope you all enjoy it too! So here's another chapter (pffh, well duh) umm, so yeah we will, loose some today. D: but as a wise king once said IT'S THE CIRCLE…OF LIFE.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fight

**POV: Third Person**

It has been exactly two days since Nala, was put in the den. She had not said a word, yet her father refuses to release her. She was worried about what Simba would do when she didn't return.

"Hey, Simba! Can I come with you today?" Juma asked.

"Uh, why…?" Simba asked confusingly.

"Well, I just want to see how a date goes… maybe it will help me a get a girlfriend… like you!" Juma said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Okay, first of all, she's not my girlfriend… _yet." _Simba smiled. "And I don't know if-

"Please! You won't even know I'm there!" Juma begged.

"Fine..." Simba said. "C'mon let's get going." He sighed.

* * *

When Simba and Juma arrived at the spot, Nala wasn't there. They looked at each other.

"She's probably not here yet." Simba suggested.

"Hello there, Simba and friend." Baraka said from behind him.

"That doesn't sound like Nala." Juma said, before he and Simba turned.

"Nala…? Oh, she won't be coming today." Baraka said taking a step closer. Juma instantly recognized him as Nala's cousin.

"Okay, where is she?" Juma asked annoyed.

"Who is that?" Simba whispered to Juma.

"That's Nala's cousin… Baraka." Juma said aloud.

Baraka smiled. "So, Prince Simba, I hear you and my cousin have been sneaking around." He said.

"Who told you!" Simba replied instantly. "I mean- no were not!" He faked a scoff.

Baraka gave him an unconvinced look. "Who told you!" Simba repeated.

"Nobody, I figured it out on my own." Baraka said smugly.

"Okay, so where's Nala?" Simba asked slowly.

"Her father and I thought it was dangerous for her to hang around with you." He explained.

"So we're gonna kill you!" An adolescent said behind Baraka. Baraka slapped a paw against his face.

"You're not supposed to tell them." He said angrily through his teeth.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Simba asked nervously.

"You hypnotized her, with you princy charms, and what not!" Baraka cried. "She loves you man! That ain't right!" Simba's eyes widened, and he stood motionless.

"So how would killing Simba make her better?" Juma said with a smile. "You're crazy if you think that'll work!" He said.

"I'm sorry, _what_ _did you just say?"_ Baraka narrowed his eyes. Simba was oblivious to all of this.

"I said…you're crazy!" Juma repeated.

"That's it!" Baraka lunged at Juma, snapping Simba out of his trance, although Baraka's backup held him back. Juma and Baraka fought, as Simba tried to defeat the other two lions.

Baraka had Juma pinned to the ground. "What is wrong with you?" Juma asked. "You're acting like a monster!" Juma cried.

"Stop insulting me!" Baraka shouted striking Juma across the face, giving him the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life.

"Dude…! What was that for!" Juma cried blood tripling from his cheek. _This guy has truly gone insane! All I did was call him crazy! _Juma thought to himself. Baraka gave him a death glare.

"Oh, please don't kill me!" Juma begged.

"Juma, hold on!" Simba called after trying to struggle through the lions. "I would help you, if I could just get to you!" Juma didn't answer he just stared at Baraka scared out of his mind.

"You're only gonna get in my way…" Baraka said to him.

"No please! I'm sorry!" Juma begged to live.

"No Juma, I'm sorry!" Baraka said before slashing Juma's throat killing him instantly.

"NOOO!" Simba cried, suddenly able to make his way through the lions. Hitting each one, he made his way over to his dead friend. After seeing what Simba was finally capable of the two lions stepped back. Simba looked down at his friend, as Baraka smirked.

"You're turn!" Baraka said. Simba leaped at Baraka in anger. They fought in the middle of the field, while one of the other lions ran home, no interest in helping Baraka or fighting Simba. However, one stayed to see what happened.

"Stop…fighting…back!" Baraka grunted.

"Not…a…chance!" Simba said through his teeth, before he had Baraka pinned, who had a shocked and nervous look on his face. He tried his best to free himself, but Simba was truly too strong.

"A lion for a lion." Simba spat, and with that ended Baraka's life, the way Baraka had ended Juma's. He stepped off of Baraka and picked up Juma on his back. Paying no attention to the stunned lion that had witnessed both murders, Simba walked back home with tears in his eyes. The other lion ran home to tell the king of his nephew's death.

* * *

"Oh, my beloved nephew Baraka!" The king mourned with the rest of the pride. "Prince Simba and his pride must pay!" He shouted! "We attack first thing tomorrow morning!"

_Oh no… _Nala thought to herself. _I have to warn Simba!_

* * *

**AN: Baraka is defiantly mental as you can guess from this chapter, and how will Nala escape the den to warn Simba? Well, I hope you're excited for the next chapter! Either I will upload it tomorrow, Sunday night, or Monday because I'm going on vaca again, but with my friends fam. So until then, I guess all I can say is…**

**I'll be bock (Arnold voice) **


	8. I'll Fight on Your Side

**AN: Hello everyone! Okay, so yesterday a family from England (and I am in LOVE with British accents) moved in across the street, and we went over to see them, and welcome them to the neighborhood! So, they have a four year old daughter named Jenna. She is the most adorable thing! And her accent… like I'm gonna die because it's so cute and awesome. She's really sweet, and I just wanted to share it. :D anyyyyywayyy sorry about the gap of no writing for a while, but here's chapter 8!**

**Jasiejas1100: I don't know actually, I will **_**most likely **_**have them have a cub at the end, but I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it'll be both! Thanks for the review! **

**Also everyone else who reviewed, thank you! I enjoy them more than life! Well I don't wanna get carried away, but they are still really special! **

* * *

Chapter 8: I'll Fight on Your Side

**POV:** Third Person

"What! No, you can't attack the PrideLands!" Nala cried getting up, but still keeping a good distance from her father.

"Why not…?" Kondo said slowly. Nala cowered a little, but then tried to be strong against her dad.

"Because they did nothing wrong!" Kondo widened his eyes in anger.

"Nothing wrong…? Simba killed your own cousin!" He yelled. "Now either you help us tomorrow, or I will exile you!" Nala gasped.

"What, but dad!" She said.

"What will it be Nala…?" King Kondo asked. Nala sighed at her paws, and then look up at her father.

"Okay dad, I'll fight on your side." She said sadly.

"Good." Her father said angrily.

"Kondo…!" He heard a voice come into the den. It was his mate Zuwena, she was supporting another lioness. "Kitauni got injured in the hunt." She said.

"I'm guessing you can't walk then?" The king said a little angry. Kitauni nodded.

"But we were gonna attack tomorrow!" He sort of whined. He sighed. "Do you think you'll be better tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Probably. "

"Ugh, fine! We will attack tomorrow _night_!" He said. Nala mentally sighed with relief. _Now I have more time to try to warn Simba._ She said in her head.

* * *

Simba sat at the tip of Pride Rock. He was so depressed, with the death of one of his best friends, and to add to that, he was a murderer. He had killed Baraka, Nala's cousin. _Oh, she probably hates me now! _He thought to himself. _But I had no choice! He deserved to die, after killing Juma!_ He had lied to his father about what happened to Juma, to protect him and Nala's pride- well no, just Nala and him. He told his dad that they were knocked out, and when they woke up Juma was dead. He wasn't proud of it, but telling his dad the truth, means telling him about Nala, which he wasn't ready for, and it would get Nala and her pride in deep trouble. Simba sadly got up and sulked into the den to go to sleep.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Nala looked at the den entrance.

_I have to do it._

_No! It's too dangerous. _

_Yeah, but how many dangerous things has Simba done for you…? _

_Too many to count…_

_Exactly…_

_Okay, it's a risk, but I'll do it. _She decided after fighting with herself. She looked over at the other sleeping lions and lionesses before swiftly sneaking out of the den. She carefully made her way to the PrideLands. Night was the best time to cross the border, because the security is _awful_! Well, of course because everyone is sleeping. She sighed before entering the den of Pride Rock. Looking around for Simba she found him sleeping by himself in a nearby corner. She looked around before picking him up and quickly running out of the den. When she put him down outside he began to stir.

He screamed in a whisper when he saw Nala.

"Umm, hi." She said awkwardly.

"Nala, what are you doing here? And where were you today?" He asked concerned and scared.

"Never mind that, I have to talk to you." She said as Simba got up.

"In the middle of the night…?" He asked.

"It's important!" She cried still in a whisper. "Plus, this was the only time I could leave the den without my dad noticing." She added.

"Leave the den? What do you mean?" Simba asked. Nala paused.

"That's not important right now; look my pride is planning on attacking your pride tomorrow night!" She said. Simba's eyes widened.

"What!" He cried in a hushed tone. Nala nodded. "Why all of a sudden?" He asked terrified.

"My father said because you killed my cousin." Nala whispered slowly, not exactly believing it. Simba looked at the ground.

"Oh… that. Yeah, that did happen. You probably hate me don't you?" He said not looking at Nala, who just put a paw on Simba's shoulder.

"If I hated you, why would I be warning you about my pride?" She said truthfully, Simba looked back up at her. "Besides, I know he killed your friend, another lion told me. I'm sorry about that by the way." She said.

"It's all right, Nala. It wasn't your fault, and you're right, but still I'm really sorry." He apologized. Nala just smiled, as accepting it.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Simba asked.

"We're gonna let 'em fight. My dad's obviously never gonna give up." She said.

"But… I don't wanna hurt you." Simba said sadly.

"That's why I'm fighting on your side." Nala replied.

"Against your father…?" Simba asked confused.

"I don't love him anymore, after what he did to me." She said. _Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that._ She thought regretting her last sentence. Simba eyes widened a little.

"What did he do to you?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Oh, he used really powerful words…" Nala lied. "They hurt." She added. Simba looked at her. "Nala…" He said, not believing her. She sighed.

"Okay, he may have hit me a couple times, for love- I mean seeing you… so he kept me in the den, so I couldn't see you." She said meekly. Nala could see Simba's eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, Nala, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Nala smiled. "It's my father's fault. I want nothing more to do with him."

"But Nala, my dad doesn't trust you… how are you gonna fight on my side?" Simba pointed out.

"Well I start out with my dad, but before the battle starts, I'll somehow switch over, and help you win. I mean, because we only have like five lionesses plus my dad, and trust me, my pride… not the _strongest_ lions out there." Nala smiled as Simba let out a chuckle. "Thank you Nala, I'll warn my father tomorrow." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then." Nala said getting up to leave.

"Wait one more thing." Simba said stopping her. She looked back at him.

"Umm, well earlier, Baraka said something about you being in love with… a certain lion." Simba said nervously.

"Oh, he did?" Nala asked, although she knew what he was talking about. Simba nodded.

"Did he happen to mention _who_ that lion was?" She asked acting casual, as if it wasn't Simba.

"Uh, yeah, yeah he did." Simba said awkwardly. _Oh, kill me! _Nala screamed in her head.

"You can't tell him." Nala said, as if they were talking about someone else. This confused Simba. _Not tell himself? _He questioned in his thoughts.

"Wait… what?" He asked.

"Don't tell him…" Nala repeated, walking backwards, still looking into Simba's eyes, the she quickly turned around, and headed home.

Simba just stared until she disappeared. "What…?" He said out loud. _I thought that she loved me? _He finished in his head. _Nah, Simba she's just shy! _Simba smiled. _Awe, that's so cute! _He went back into the den to get a good night sleep. He was gonna need it for tomorrow. _Just how to explain how he knows about the attack to his dad… ouch, that's gonna be hard. Oh well Simba, you can worry about that tomorrow._

* * *

**AN: I like this chapter, it's kind of cute! Please review! Hope you liked chapter 8!**

**Tiene una gran vida!**


	9. The Battle

**AN: Some of you thought this chapter was gonna end with peace. It may, or it may not. It may end with peace for one pride, or it may with both. AS ONE. The only way to find out is read on...****This chapter was sort of difficult to write, but um it had to be done... so yeah, this is the second to last chapter! Are you reading it yet?**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle  
**POV:**Third Person

_Today was sure gonna be one heck of a day. First you have to tell dad about the upcoming war, and then how you know about it, which leads to Nala... Oh! And then you get to fight your true love in war._Simba thought depressingly to himself after he awoke in the den.

"Dad isn't gonna be in the best mood with you today, Simba." He mumbled to himself. He buried his head in his paws, before lazily looking in the direction where Juma slept, although this time, he wasn't there, this brought depressing thoughts back to him. He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Juma" He whispered looking at the sky, as he walked out of the den.

"Good morning, Simba." Sarabi said as she approached her son.

"H-Hi mom." Simba said quietly.

"You alright, Simba? I'm so sorry about your friend." Sarabi said sympathetically, fixing Simba's small mane with her paw.

"I'm okay, I guess." He said trying not to think about it. "Do you know where dad is?" Simba asked.

"He's at the waterhole. Why? Is there something wrong?" Sarabi asked.

"Oh, I'm one-hundred percent sure he'll tell you after." Simba said walking off. He thought it would be better to tell his father first. His mother often freaks out over things like this, and he would rather have his dad handle that.

"Morning Simba! Sleep well?" His father asked.

"Dad, the Giza Pride is attacking tonight!" Simba said quickly, ignoring his dad's question. Mufasa gave him a funny look. He chuckled after a moment of silence.

"Simba, don't joke about stuff like that. Someone could think you're serious." Mufasa said.

"I am serious dad!" Simba cried. Mufasa looked at Simba.

"Are you sure?" His dad asked. "How do you know?" He added.

"Oooh, uh, okay dad, I have something to tell you, and I don't think you're gonna like it." Simba shuffled his paws.

"Well, what is it?" Mufasa asked.

"So, you know the princess of the Giza Pride?" Simba asked. Mufasa nodded narrowing his eyes, confused about where his son was going with this.

"I've been sneaking out of the pride for the past five months, and meeting with her, and... I love her." Simba said looking at the ground.

"You WHAT!" Mufasa roared.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Simba cried.

"Simba, she's evil!" Mufasa yelled, his statement making Simba's blood boil.

"No she's not!" He yelled back. "She's not like her pride! She's different! She's caring and sweet! That's how I know! She warned me!" He added. Mufasa took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"It was a trap, Simba." He said.

"No dad! Will you just listen to me?" Simba yelled, frustrated with his father. "She is the best-

"Simba, we will talk about this later. Right now we have to prepare for tonight." Mufasa interrupted walking off to warn the rest of the pride.

"...thing that's ever happened to me." Simba whispered, finishing his sentence at the ground, before following his dad.

* * *

After Mufasa explained to the pride about the war, he went to talk to his mate, who had just recovered from a panic attack.

"How did Simba find out about this?" She asked him in a whisper.

"He's in love with Princess Nala!" He said. Sarabi gasped. "What? But how do they know each other?" She asked.

"They have been sneaking out of their prides to see each other for the past five months. Apparently, she warned Simba about the attack, which is one of the reasons why he thinks she's different from her father." He sighed.

"Oh, well it was probably a trick, or one of Kondo's plans." Sarabi suggested. Mufasa nodded.

"That's what I said, but he refuses to admit it." He said.

"Should we talk to him about it?" Sarabi asked watching Simba lay in anger at the tip of Pride Rock.

Mufasa thought for a moment. "Simba…?" He called.

Simba, looking away, rolled his eyes at his father, and then stood up and walked into the den.

"Simba, tell your mother and I what happened with Nala." Mufasa demanded.

"Okay..." Simba sighed.

"…From the start." He added.

"Well, after you told me never to go to the Giza Lands, I um... went."

"Simba!" Sarabi scolded, but Mufasa put a paw on her shoulder. "Let's let him finish." He said.

"Well I met her there, and we sort of ... just ... clicked, and I found myself falling in love. The next day, I brought her some food, and we decided to meet up again. We had so much fun the first day that we decided to do it every day for the next five months, which we did. Then, yesterday her cousin, Baraka, tried to kill me, so Juma got in the way, and Baraka killed him. That's how he really died. After he killed Juma, I was so angry, I killed Baraka." Simba stopped to look at his parent's reactions. Sarabi was boiling with anger, but Mufasa was calm, but not calm enough to hide his frustration.

"Last night she came to warn me about her pride attacking." He finished.

"Simba, why is their pride attacking?" Mufasa asked.

"…Because I killed Baraka." Simba said meekly.

Sarabi and Mufasa, together, let out an annoyed sigh.

"Simba..." Mufasa said. "Do you realize what you've done?" He asked. "You put the entire pride in danger!" He said. "We are very, very disappointed in you."

"But he killed Juma!" Simba cried. Mufasa put a paw up.

"Simba, no matter how the battle ends tonight, I don't want you ever seeing Nala again." Mufasa decided, with a nod of approval from his mate.

"What? No!" Simba yelled.

"I mean it, Simba!" Mufasa yelled back.

"Dad, you can't do that!" Simba argued. "Mom!" He turned to his mother.

"No means no, Simba!" She said.

"But I love her! And she loves me!" Simba cried.

"Simba, we've made up our mind!" Mufasa said sternly. Simba growled at his parents before storming out of the den.

"They don't understand!" He mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth.

"Who needs parents? All they do is hurt! They forbid you to see the one you truly love, and they just ruin your life!" He breathed angrily at the ground.

"I don't need them! All I need is Nala. I should go get her, and we should run away! Run away from everyone else!" Simba said looking away from his home.

"King Mufasa!" Simba heard in the distance. He saw Kono running toward Pride Rock. "They've come early!" She yelled.

"Oh snap!" Simba ran toward Pride Rock. _I shouldn't even help._He thought to himself, but then pushed it away.

* * *

King Kondo, Queen Zuwena, Princess Nala, two other adolescent lions, Alaani, two other lionesses, and Kitauni were approaching the Pridelands with determination in their expressions. All except for Nala of course, who had a worried look.

King Mufasa, Queen Sarabi, Prince Simba, Kono, two adolescents, and five other lionesses, walked in the direction of the rivaling pride. This was pretty much their whole pride with the exception of a pregnant lioness and a couple cubs. However, they still out-numbered the Giza Pride, who had all their members.

Both prides stopped at the border at the Pridelands staring directly at one another.

"My pride... say hello to our new home!" Kondo yelled a look of happiness on his face.

"This isn't your home." Mufasa spat.

"Oh, how I've yearned for war for so long!" Kondo looked at the sky dramatically before looking at Mufasa evilly. "And now I can finally have it!"

"Last chance Kondo, you can do your pride a favor, and go home."  
Mufasa warned.

"Never! I will avenge my nephew!" He spat, as his emerald eyes flashed at Simba.

"I thought you weren't coming until tonight?" Simba spoke up.

"Eh, Kitauni was feeling better, but I mean, who would blame her? How could you feel awful when you know war is in the air?" Kondo said excitedly before sniffing the air. "Do you smell that, Nala?" He asked his daughter. "Don't you just love the smell of war?" He asked.

"I _loathe_it." She said under her breath, but to her father, loath sounded like love. However, Simba heard her right. They exchanged worried looks before Kondo spoke again.

"I've decided to let my daughter take the first move." He said motioning to her. At first, Nala didn't move, but when she saw her father's paw raise to hit her, she stepped forward towards Simba. He tensed up at Nala's father for threatening her, but he kept his cool. _Now's your chance, Nala._ Simba thought in his head, as if she could hear him. _Let's go_. She said in her mind, before taking a deep breath. For a brief second it was so quiet, you would think a flower dropping would sound like a boulder.

Nala unleashed her claws, and extended her arm up a bit off the ground. After a moment, she quickly swung her body around to face her father, only to have her claws collide with the top of his face. This happened so fast, that if you blinked you would miss the whole thing.

"Ah!" He cried in pain, holding a paw over his two eyes. The blow was harder that all of his hits toward Nala_ combined!_

Everyone watched shockingly at the princess's attack towards her father, when Kondo removed his paw from over his eyes, revealing a long red scar starting from the top of his right eye, across, and ending right below his left one.

"ATTACK!" He screamed, and soon enough all lions were clawing and fighting one another. Kondo's vision was blurred and his face was dripping from blood, making him all the _more_ scary looking. Nala was now fighting on Simba's side, but she found it somewhat hard to fight against her step-mom and friends, but she had just shown betrayal, and had to give them up.

Everyone on Simba's side was still alive, but most were badly injured. As for Kondo's side, there was only him, his mate, Alaani, and another adolescent male left alive. They continued to fight, but Kondo had his mind set one lion in particular... Simba.

He approached him and gave him a cold stare. Simba had just recently been given a blow to the head, making him dizzy, and unable to clearly understand what was happening. Kondo's vision was bad too, although he would not stop until Simba received the death her deserved. Nala was trying to fight off her step-mother, but she could see her father approaching dazed Simba out of the corner of her eye. She hated to do this to her, but she had to help her love. Nala suddenly pounced on Zuwena and pinned her down. Without thinking or saying anything she easily slit her step-moms throat. Sadly, she stepped off of her and ran towards Simba and her father.

"Are you ready to die, Simba?" Kondo yelled sinisterly, just to cause _more _pain to Simba's head.

"Ah!" Simba roared. Kondo's loud words rang in and out of his throbbing head. He could see a figure, which he knew was Kondo, ready to pounce on him. He stared at his opponent, defeated. He was in too much pain to fight back, it just wasn't an option.

Kondo leaped at Simba, his claws unleashed. Nala ran in front of Simba, jumping at her father blocking him. She and her father rolled over to the edge of the cliff.

Mufasa curiously ran behind them, surprised that Nala had saved his son. He could barely walk, but he needed to see this. The remaining lions and lionesses followed, along with Simba.

"Nala, no!" He cried, as he ran up next to his father. Simba ignored the sharp pain in his head, although he was still helpless, and could only watch in horror.

"You!" Kondo spat at his daughter who had him pinned. "You've brought nothing but shame to your pride!" He yelled, before kicking her stomach, throwing her over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Simba screamed. He didn't care how much pain he was in, Kondo was gonna pay for that. Simba ran ahead, unable to be stopped by his injured parents, and pounced on Kondo, but missed due to his blurred vision. Kondo took this chance and counter-attacked Simba. Kondo pressed his paw against, Simba's throat beginning to choke him.

Mufasa trying to bear the pain in all of his legs began to run to save his son, but stopped when he saw two paws rise from the edge of the cliff, as they struggled to pull up a body. He knew whose they were, and let out a sigh of relief. He backed down, deciding not to interfere, for he feared he would only make things worse.

The claws were unleashed on the tan colored paws, and they were making marks in the ground as Nala pulled herself up. She took a deep breath, for she had just almost died, but managed to land on a ledge below the cliff edge and pulled herself up.

Simba was about to slip out of consciousness, when Nala knocked her father off of him. Simba immediately sat up gasping for air. He began coughing brutally, and soon began coughing up blood. He watched his best friend pounce on her father pinning him harder than she had ever pinned anyone. Kondo tried to move, but looked up in shock when he couldn't. Nala's body was crushing his lungs, and soon, he could barley breathe.

"You...have...your mom's...fighting skills." He commented in pain. Nala whimpered quietly at the mentioning of her mother.

"Are you...going to...kill...me...?" He asked in between the smallest breaths ever, as the pressure on his chest increased by the second.

"I don't know, dad. You tell me."She whispered. Kondo let out a painful gasp, she hated torturing someone like this, even if they _are_evil, but she knew her father had to be stopped.

"Yes, kill me." He whispered.

"Huh?" Nala whispered back.

"I don't deserve to live, Nala, I'm sorry." Kondo said.

"But dad-" Nala started, sudden tears forming in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have..." He father began, but stopped when it was too painful to finish a sentence.

"Dad!" She cried, with her tears now falling. Why was her dad like this? Evil one day, and then when you're about to kill him, he apologizes, but says he wants to die!

Nala quickly stepped off her father, as he took the greatest breath possible, although winced back down in pain. Nala had crushed his lungs and he was dying more every second. She knew that he was gonna die now, the damage was done.

"I'm sorry da-"

"Shhh, you shouldn't be sorry, this is my fault. You did not bring shame to the pride, Nala in fact you've made me so proud. I love you." He whispered before taking his last breath. Nala eyes widened. She wasn't crying anymore. No matter how sorry her father was, she knew he was still the same monster inside. She quickly went beside her father's muzzle and kissed him sadly.

Simba approached her. "Nala!" He said. He had not heard what her father had said, and she decided not to tell him just yet. "Nala, I'm sorry about you father." He said sadly.

"It's alright, Simba, I'm just sorry he tried to kill you… twice." She replied.

"Thank you for saving me…twice." He said sadly.

"Simba, what's wrong?" Nala asked. "Without their leader, my pride has stopped fighting. We've won!" She smiled.

"I thought I lost you, when you went over that cliff." Simba whispered, his auburn orbs locked onto Nala's green ones. "Are you alright?" He asked. Nala nuzzled into Simba's small mane. It surprised him, but he gladly returned the affection. "I am now, Simba." She said. Simba smiled, as she pulled away, they were lost in each other's eyes for a couple seconds.

"I love you." They said in unison, surprising Nala, but not Simba, for he knew already, but just to hear her say it made him happy.

"You do?" Nala smiled. Simba gave her a toothy grin.

"Always have." He said sweetly before he gently grabbed her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Their muzzles touched so softly, they felt as if they were both floating. They hugged as they did this, and would not let go, as if they knew that something else would sweep them away from each other. After a minute or so, they slowly pulled away, and Mufasa limped over to Nala.

"Nala, thank you for saving my son." He said. "I was wrong about you, and I'm sorry." Mufasa said sincerely. "You are truly worthy to become one of us." He added. Simba and Nala's face both lit up.

"Thank you, King Mufasa." She said, as they went in for a hug.

"King Mufasa…" Alaani spoke. "We're sorry, we were controlled and forced to fight by Kondo. All he ever wanted was war, but all we ever wanted was peace. Can you ever forgive us?" She asked, as the remainder of the Giza Pride nodded in agreement. Mufasa and his pride exchanged looks. He could see and hear the sincerity in their eyes and in Alaani voice. He could also understand that Kondo would control them. And Nala was different, so maybe the others are too.

"Well…" Mufasa dragged. The other pride along with Simba and Nala, grinned wildly, as if to say _pleeeaaaaaasee_."

He sighed. "Yes, and we would be happy to have you join our pride." He decided. "Thank you!" They said together. "Now let's go home." Mufasa said as everyone followed him. Simba and Nala walked with their sides touching, nuzzling the whole way home.

* * *

**AN: Wow that was kind of hard. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Yeah, so I'm gonna have one more chapter to this story, and well what happens in that chapter, will be revealed… not now of course, man I'm tired. Please review, my goal is 50 reviews by the end of the story! So keep 'em coming! Last chapter will be up soon! :D **

**Have a beautiful day! Orr night… umm idk have a good one! Yeah, that could mean anything. ;) **


	10. Love Found Its Way

**AN: Okay! I wanted to finish the story before I leave. I'm going away for two weeks, and it would be mean to just make you wait, so here! Anyway, I was reading through the reviews, and a lot of them made me laugh. You guys are like hilarious! And others were really sweet, so I just wanted to say thank you! So yah, just a small wrap up chapter! Hope you enjoy the end of Love Will Find a Way!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Love Found Its Way  
**POV:** Third Person

"Simba walked slowly up to his mate Nala, as she revealed a small newborn cub." Simba said, as he sat beside Nala. The mates were old aging lions, surrounded by three young cubs, who stared at them with interest.

"Grandpa, you don't have to say your name." A girl cub named Aisha giggled.

"Aisha, the story's always better in third person!" Busu, a young male cub, nudged his sister. Simba chuckled.

"Shush! Let them finish!" Imara, a slightly older female, said sharply at her siblings. All three cubs returned their attention to their grandparents.

"Simba and Nala's son's name was Kopa. He was the most handsome cub they had ever seen." Simba continued, as he looked at his mate. Everyone grew silent.

"Later, after a while, Simba and Nala had another cub." Nala broke the silence. Aisha, Imara, and Buru looked at their mother, Kiara, who was sitting with their dad, Kovu.

"That's mommy!" Aisha squealed, and then ran up to Nala. "Grandma… what happened to Uncle Kopa…?" She asked her amber eyes filled with curiosity. Nala looked at Simba, with a sad expression.

"That's a story for another day, when you're older." Nala said to the cubs, who whined in disappointment.

"Awe, are you _sure_ you can't tell us today?" Busu put on a cute face. Simba stared into his hazel eyes. "We're sure, Busu." Simba smiled.

"Fine..." Busu pouted, and then shot back up. "Well, can you at least tell us the story of you and grandma again?" He asked excitedly, followed by "yeah!" from his sisters.

"_Again…?" _Simba asked.

"But we've already told it three times… _today_!" Nala laughed.

"We know! We just love it so much!" Aisha cried.

"I love the action in it!" Busu said, as he leaped in a pouncing position.

"I love the romance!" Imara smiled sweetly.

"I love how kind you were to each other, and how in the end you all learned to be happy with each other, and decided to live in perfect harmony." Aisha said as she nuzzled Nala's shoulder.

Kiara giggled. "Kids, maybe you should leave your grandparents, so they can rest." She suggested before walking off beside Kovu. The cubs sighed before agreeing. They each gave Simba and Nala a kiss good bye and ran off with their parents.

The old lion and lioness, now alone, sighed tiredly. Nala rested her head of Simba's shoulder, and gently nuzzled his mane.

"Hmm, you know what?" Simba said to her.

"What?" Nala smiled.

"I'm so glad I decided to disobey my father, and sneak off to the Giza Lands." Simba laughed, as he nuzzled her back.

"You are?" Nala asked.

"I sure am, because I probably wouldn't have met you if I didn't." He said licking her muzzle. Nala giggled, and licked him back.

"I'm glad you did too." She said lovingly.

"So… what about that lion Baraka said you loved?" Simba kidded. Nala laughed.

"Eh, he wasn't really my type." She joked. It was Simba's turn to laugh.

"Well good, cause you're mine." Simba smiled, putting an arm around Nala, and pulling her close. Nala buried her head in her mate's chest. "And you're mine." She giggled.

"I love you, Simba." She said happily.

"I love you more, Nala." He said with a smile, and with that the two lions drifted into a deep sleep in each others' embrace, not a care in the world, because in the end, Love will always find a way.

* * *

**AN: Awe, it's over. I really enjoyed writing this story though! :D It's probably my favorite one that I have written. But enough about my opinion, what do you guys think of it? Hey, you know what? You could probably write a review telling me what you think! Now's there's an idea! Lol, but I seriously hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't well… tough, sorry. Please review! **

**Until next time, my fellow grasshoppers! *tips imaginary hat***


End file.
